Our First Valentines
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: Shane and Mitchie's first valentines together, but Shanes out on tour and wont be back in time.... Or will he? Sucky summary story way better.. One Shot Obiously Smitchie... ENJOY... Dont own Anything except plot


**AN: Heyy! I'm going to try to write a Smitchie valentines fan fic! Please review and be nice! It's really not that good but I couldn't help myself! Smitchie is just too cute! ******** Also Mitchie's dress is on my profile. Enjoy!! **

**________________________________________________________________________**

So it's a regular Friday for me. Except for one thing, today is Valentines Day and im pretty sure I'm the only one in the school without a valentine's. Well, techniqually I do, but he's not with me. You see my boyfriend of about 7 months, Shane Gray, is on tour right now and he wont be home for valentines. I mean I understand he's famous and everything but I haven't seen him since New Years in New York. It's just this is our first valentines and even more so my first valentines ever having a boyfriend. Buts that the price I have to pay to keep this relationship going.

"Hey Mitchie, are you and Shane doing anything for Valentine's today" Asked Sierra

"Nope he can't be here, he's on tour" I sighed deeply falling against my locker. "How about you and Zack" Truthfully I really didn't want to hear about my best friends love plans for tonight, but then again this is also her first valentine's.

"Oh yeah we're going to Vic's" she said smiling

"That's cool have fun, well I gotta get going my mom wants me home right after school so she can take me shopping for a new dress for church or something like that"

"Okay bye Mitchie"

After about a 20 minute walk home I arrived home to find my mom and dad talking but when they saw me they quickly stopped.

"Hey what are we talking about?"

"Nothing important come on Mitchie lets go shopping" My mom said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my house. This is how I spend my valentines….

"Oh Mitchie that dress is beautiful" I was wearing a red sparkling dress. It came down to about an in inch about my knees, it was sort of flowing up and down though, and my mom wants me to wear this to church….? I will never get my mom's mind.

"You think I should get it." I said while twirling around in front of the mirror.

"Oh yeah come on lets get it and then we can head home" She said hurrying, im actually getting freaked out by my mom right now, she's like running with a really creepy smile on her face.

"Mom why do I have to do all this if you I and dad are just going out to dinner." She curled my hair and put on all this makeup like if I was going to prom.

"I just want you to look nice is that a crime"

"I guess not" I said smiling

"Good now come on you don't want to be late"

"Late to what, and hey wait why don't you and dad have to dress up." She didn't answer me though she just laughed and pulled me along

A Little bit while later we arrived at this extremely fancy restraunt.

"Whoa" I breathe out.

"Hey Mitchie can you go in and wait for us we'll be there in a minute." Dad asked

"Sure" I replied while I stepped out and grabbed my purse and headed inside.

"Umm the Torres Party" I told her host. She looked up and smiled at me

"Yes of course follow me" She had that same creepy smile on her face that my mom had before.

"Here you go enjoy your evening." She said smiling one more time before leaving. I sat down and then realized there were only two chairs. The table was nice though, it was white with a candle in the middle with a vase and a single rose. It was also secluded from the rest of the rest of the restraunt. A very romantic table, but with my…..parents… odd……

I was about to go get someone to get a chair but froze when two hand covered my hand. My hands quickly covered their hands, about to scream until I heard a smooth silky voice ring through my ear.

"Guess Who Beautiful" A smile quickly found it way onto my face and I squealed!

"SHANE!" I got up and turned around to see him standing there with a smirk placed on his face, a bouquet of red roses in his hand, and black dress pants a black jacket over a black shirt with a white ties.

"Miss me baby" he asked as I hugged him tightly, well tackling him slightly but he hugged me back equally as tight but then I realized something and pulled back confused.

"Wait a second, I thought you were suppose to be on tour, and my parents brought me here, and the slutty church dress" I took a moment pause the confused look still on my face and the smile still on his "What Just happened" He laughed a pulled me back in his arms, the smile returned to my face as a snuggled into his chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well we got a break from the tour, I told your parents about this and how I wanted to surprise you, they got you a dress im hoping your mom did your make-up and well here we are"

"Thank you" I whispered looking into his eyes

"No need to thank me I wouldn't miss it, and I couldn't go another day without you" I smiled even bigger if possible, and then he dropped a soft but passionate kiss on my lips. We pulled back a minute later both with smiled on our faces. He pulled away but held on to my hand

"You look absolutely breath taking" he said as he looked my body up and down slowly. I felt my self blush and I but lip as his eyes returned to mine.

"Thank You and you don't look to bad yourself"

"Thanks so shall we take a seat." He pulled out my chair and pushed me in. Then he took a seat. We spent the night talking about random subjects sharing kisses here and there and then he gave me something.

"Here I got you something" he said pulling something out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it. It was a jewelry boy. I opened it and I saw a silver lace. It had a heart locket I took it out of the box

"Shane it's beautiful" I looked into his eyes "Thank You" I leaned over and gave him a short sweet kiss.

"Open it" he said softly I did as I was told and I looked inside. In one side was a picture of us from Christmas Shane has wrapped a bow around my head and was sitting with me in his lap and he was acting surprise and I remember him screaming "It's what I always wanted" also Caitlyn took the picture. On the other side there was a picture of us on New Years we were kissing as the confetti fell around us… Who took the picture we will never know.

I looked up at him and I leaned in and kissed him passionately. "Can you put it on for me"

"Sure he said as he got up and came to my side of the table. I moved my hair as I felt his hands slide behind me and clasp my necklace together. Then he whispered in my ear "Read the back"

Again I did as I was told and read the back. It was inscribed _I Love You – Shane_. I felt my heart stop as a ran my fingers over the words and a smile slowly graced my face as I turned around to look at him.

"I Love You Too" I told him as he smiled too and kissed me. We kissed for about 3 or 4 minutes or hours not really sure. We pulled away both out of breath leaning our foreheads against each other smiling, and just the look in his eyes told me that he really did love me and he always would and that was enough for me.

**So horrible ending I couldn't think of anything better. Please review and I took the locket Idea from zoey 101, so yeah. Review! ******


End file.
